dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Carnarvan
Hello I see you've found my Talk Page. Leave a message and sign it, so I'll know who to get back to as soon as I can Archives Archive 1 - December 18, 2013 - May 24, 2015 Archive 2 - May 24, 2015 - February 10, 2016 Archive 3 - February 21, 2016 - July 26, 2016 Start Two Things 1) I genuinely hope that you're feeling better soon, since I read about what happened...I'm sorry that happened to you. :c 2) While asking around about adult quidditch, it seems like nobody really knows what's going on. So, out of curiosity, what's the current status with that? c: Since you seem to be here... Merisa and I have been waiting for Winston to wake up... ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:46, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Williams' History I got home, and went straight for my computer. :P This was the product. Let me know if I should change anything! :D Melinda and Chris I wold love to. I've posted in The Three Broomsticks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:06, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Re Ok sure thing. You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Ministry Stuff So, I assume Nathan Jones is still the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. If not let me know. I created his Department, and Office and such since we didn't have it for some reason. Also, next week there will be a Department Head meeting (just because it's been so long) and he will be asked to give a quick rundown about where the Department is, what challenges they're facing, and additional resources they might need. I understand some or all of it might be made up but...I feel like the Ministry especially has been lacking and people should be allowed to RP their characters you know? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:34, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :For Francis Matthews, I'd like to accept him as the new DMLE Head, I just want to make sure you're comfortable having 2 Department Heads. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:23, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ Hey! If you're heading out soon, then it's cool. If not though, I was wondering if you were possibly down for an RP maybe..? :P I think you're still at camp, but I'm alright with slower posts? Alrighty, I shouldn't be back around tomorrow until this time anyways, so! :D Umm, I don't really mind who, but I guess I might as well spit some ideas out there...Richard/Kyra, Mason/Kyler, Owen/Jenelle..? :/ Sure, sounds good! :D David Williams Approved! :) side note: he looks great <3 :P would ya maybe like to rp him and mica? Teammate Debate I only titled it that way because it rhymes. Sure! Have you got the time to pick and start it off? No worries if not. Just let me know. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 01:35, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Rp? Hello! I was hoping you'd maybe want to rp your fifth year Christopher with my fifth year Kat? Thanks! Queue (talk) 02:05, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay! Posted at the Viaduct. Queue (talk) 15:35, August 13, 2016 (UTC) For Winston This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:09, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I was wondering if you were possibly down for an RP maybe? :D Chris and Melinda Yeah, I know. I just needed something to explain it IC. If you'd like to RP them again, just let me know where! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:08, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Where the f is Chlomley? Sounds cool to me. 19:46, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Apartment Im cool with that. Why five bedroom? 01:45, August 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: RP YISYISYISYIS <333 Where tho? :3 ::Yeah. Can you start, while I finish sorting? :: Wanna RP? Hey Carn! Wanna rp John and Tess? Or maybe Wolfmore? :Lil Bundles? :) ::Sure thing! Conner Honestly I'd forgotten Conner was connected to the Norwegians until I was reading/spying on Faith and Dakota. I'm sure Jaina wouldn't have forgotten so...we can RP them over the summer or...at the Cup or something if you'd like, and he's not just...completely staying away from her. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:42, August 30, 2016 (UTC) RERP Sure. I'll be on and off today, but what do you have in mind? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:59, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :Would you like to do another Melinda/Chris RP somewhere? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:03, September 2, 2016 (UTC) For John I was literally thinking two songs when writing this. Dear John by Taylor Swift (just because of the song title lol) and 1 2 3 4 by Plain White Tees xD Ayy! Whomping Willow. Posted! hallooo Do you wanna RP, maybe? :) ::Sure! But is there anyone in particular you wanna use? :: Your post :) On Faithkota. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Half around... half RP? I am trying. I am not in front of my screen watching the recent activity feed like usual, fair warning. I would like to RP Chris and Nuala if you have any interest. Maybe Clair and Jeffrey? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 16:57, September 7, 2016 (UTC) That would be great! :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 17:08, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Message ~~~~~ does this -> 17:30, September 7, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Basically just the timestamp. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:31, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought it was a general question. I was a bit surprised, because I figured you would know that. Anyway, my bad. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:34, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! I believe John has gone inactive, but I wanted to let you know that Ian Nelson doesn't want to be used for RP. :) Trouble ...in the Entrance Hall. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:16, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Still Water I thought that header was funnier than it might actually be. Anyways, moving on. Your post with Jeffrey in the Boathouse. If you are done with that RP please let me know so I can archive it. Thank you, buh-bye! :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 04:53, September 11, 2016 (UTC) C: I have to switch Magus Diaetam to Cholmeley Lodge... is that okie? :3 RE: HC HC accepted. xD No need for apologies Actually I should apologize. I apologize. I used an incorrect header size for that owl so it was probably far less likely that you would have noticed it anyways. I am not sure what to say here. The RP happened, they met, they talked, they both know they have eerily similar pasts with abandonment. Where you would like to take Jeff/Clair from there is up to you. I was just going to sit here, and wait for IC summer to roll around to (hopefully) RP them again sometime. If you have some other ideas as a make-up or replacement RP, of sorts, feel free to enlightenment me. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 20:56, September 12, 2016 (UTC) That is an awful lot of temptation there. //wipes brow// I have been wanting to do Emi and David since I made her. But I like to delay gratification so since Meadow has not seen Dustin in quite a bit what do you say to Meadow and Chris? If you are up for it I will pick place and start unless you wanted that honor for yourself. XD :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 21:10, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Ayy~ I would say no unless they're a professor (obviously) or have contacted the Headmistress beforehand, so I think it would be fine as long as they "wrote" Alyssa/Griffin. Yeah, I meant to add that royals and "celebrities" of sorts would probably have a pass, seeing as Aviara watched their daughter play a few years back. I was just swept up withe walking so I just sent the above without finishing. Overall, it's fine though. :) Of course, anytime! Also, you're fine to GM now...even though there aren't five players on each, you can still GM to start the matches up (when you can, not necessarily right this second). Marina Velasco She has been approved. :) Alex Jiskran 05:37, September 13, 2016 (UTC) A Little Reminder Posted. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 10:05, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Welp... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Nevermind XD I forgot you have super ninja commando skills :P Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it No pressure Posted. If you are over it, please just let me know. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:23, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Nuala is fully aware that Knockturn Alley as a whole is no place for her, unfortunately she let her bf drag her there. :As part of the Admin team I do not think I can stop you if you want to join an RP? (If you would enlighten me there I would appreciate it) If you as a 'regular user' would like to turn this duet into an ensemble number, please contact James. This is his RP, I am simply a pawn in it. :D Thanks for asking though! : Would it ever be of interest to you for Meadow and Chris to meet at the Gym for him to train her? If not that is fine. Just a random idea I had. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 01:58, September 25, 2016 (UTC) A trillion apologies. I did not mean to RP them right now. I am so sorry. I will start a Chris/Meadow there, and owl you at my earliest convenience. So, just let me finish by saying thank you kindly. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:07, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Ayy!! I was wondering if I could make one of Axel's sisters please? It's cool if you'd rather reserve it for somebody else, but I figured I might as well ask. :P For Chris Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:50, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Apology Last day my behaviur in chat was very rude and harsh and I feel my guilt for that.I promise that those things will never happen in future from my side in any circumstances and also hope you'll forgive and forget what I did.So soowy again and again.Thankyou :) YKW Talk "Shadows wonder why we scream." 16:37, September 29, 2016 (UTC) For John Not sure if he'll respond or not but here you are. Lift my ban That wasn't serious and you are supposed to give me a warning. YKW Talk "Shadows wonder why we scream." 15:49, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Well I have to tell other admins then :) -- YKW Talk "Shadows wonder why we scream." 15:59, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Well lets see this time I'll fix this. YKW Talk "Shadows wonder why we scream." 16:03, October 2, 2016 (UTC) If you want to talk then lets be on the community central wiki's chat.If you convince me I was wrong I'll wait out this ban like before and if you don't come then I'll think you banned me for hating me. RP? I've sort of been in a mood to RP Sera with a Healer... So I was wondering if you wanted to RP her and Cam again? Or Santino when he gets hired. Thank you! Sera's Out :P I RPed it with Hope. The RP is still on the 4th floor page. Hope gave Sera a new brace with some tweaks that I credited to Cam, because I figured you'd be okay with it. ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 04:28, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Santino Sorted! 21:27, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Title mishap I looked up the proper title and changed it to 'Seaman Recruit'. Would that be correct for Marcus? He'll be going back to America about October 22nd, OOC, anyways, so he's not a permanent character. For Kedric Ayy!! As AI and a GM, I assumed you would've known this but I'd like to remind you that you must post in attempts or tries. It seems like you've mostly got it covered, like it's just a few slips here and there (it happens, it's understandable), but somebody mentioned it. Plus I've caught it a few other times earlier in the match. I'm not mad or anything, just reminding you to keep that in mind next time. :P For Dakota Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:43, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Lili I have no problem with that! :) Thanks for asking! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 00:08, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Since you all have team members... http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jay_Sea/Error Thought you should know :) (he totally made everyone pre-game cupcakes before leaving, though. He bakes when he's sad. They may or may not be slightly burned.) 01:01, October 16, 2016 (UTC)